Razão para viver
by Lucy's
Summary: sou pessima em resumos mas vá lah...era uma noite quando sango finalmente conseguiu expor seus sentimentos... Oneshout iix bem curtinha e inspirada numa fic que eu me esqueci o nome..gomen ..


A noite havia chegado e por sorte Inuyasha e seu grupo encontraram uma caverna aonde podiam descansar.

- aii que sono! É uma pena que não tenha nenhum vilarejo aqui perto...

- keh! Kagome, você deveria ficar satisfeita!

- inuyasha você não sabe como é bom ter um lugarzinho pra dormir então se cale!

Sango suspirou e se arrumou em algum canto da caverna escura e úmida ela estava sem cabeça para ajudar, preocupada demais para poder interferir. Miroku a acompanhou e se sentou na frente dela.

- Eu posso ficar aqui com você, isso se você quiser...

- Imagina houshi-sama... não precisa se preocupar...-disse sango com um olhar triste quase imperceptível por causa da escuridão.

- ta bem, mas eu vou esta bem ali se precisar certo?- perguntou miroku apontando para algum lugar próximo da entrada da caverna.

Sango sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, apesar de estar tudo escuro o monge captou a resposta e foi dormir.

A jovem exterminadora abraçou as pernas e começou a pensar naquele garotinho que ela ama tanto...

_Kohaku... Porque você faz isso comigo hein? Apesar de ter se lembrado de tudo não fica perto de mim, me rejeita. Você tem medo de mim? Tem medo de ficar de frente à 'única' sobrevivente daquele dia? A 'única' sobrevivente daqueles que você matou... Eu até entendo um pouco mas... Não precisava disso tudo! Primeiro a kikyou e agora você está com o sesshoumaru! O que eu sou pra você? Um monstro? Prefere a eles do que a mim, que sou sua irmã! –seu idiota...- Eu te perdôo kohaku, perdôo mas volta pra mim!_

A garota olhava em volta, a imagem de seus amigos se tornara mais nítida agora que seus olhos haviam se acostumado com a escuridão. Kagome estava na sua frente dormindo no ombro de inuyasha _unf... esses dois... _Kagome e Inuyasha. Aqueles dois que sempre tentaram ajuda-la ao máximo. Uma sendo a única amiga com quem sango podia se abrir contar aqueles assuntos que nenhum homem entende, outro, mesmo sendo grosso e mal-educado sempre tentara animar-la mesmo que nem sempre isso funcionasse...

"_Vamos trazer o kohaku, sango! Mesmo que a gente tenha que arrasta-lo!"_

Sempre quando ouvia essas palavras sango se animava mais um pouco. Sabia que se o mundo acabasse teria eles...

Ela sentiu seu coração palpitar ao pensar em olhar para o lado. Lá estava a razão de ela continuar forte e seguindo viagem até o fim...

_Houshi-sama..._

Aquele que fazia sango abandonar as preocupações enquanto eles ficavam juntos, que fazia seu coração acelerar a cada palavra carinhosa, a cada gesto...

Lógico, alguns gestos... Miroku sempre fora um monge pervertido, mentiroso e cara-de-pau, com certeza não era o sonho de toda garota ((mas é o meu xD)) mas numa coisa ela tinha que concordar, miroku estava com ela nos momentos felizes e tristes, sempre a acompanhava e sempre a ajudava. De algum jeito ela conseguia reconstruir aquele coração corroído pela amargura e pelo ódio.

Sango abraçava as pernas com mais força tentando desacelerar seu coração. _Ah! Você não sabe o quanto faz bem pra mim... Mesmo que o kohaku... acabe morrendo... eu ainda tenho... uma razão pra viver..._

Ao pensar essas palavras, a jovem exterminadora começou a caminhar de quatro até miroku, se posicionou na frente dele e deu um longo suspiro, sango tentou olhar com mais clareza o rosto dele, mas apesar de já ter se acostumado com o escuro ela não conseguia vê-lo muito bem, algo que entristeceu a garota.

_Eu sei que ele está dormindo mas eu preciso falar isso..._

- houshi-sama... muito obrigada por...sempre está comigo... –sango sussurrava tão baixo que parecia que ela estava falando pra si mesma

Aquela suave voz acariciou os ouvidos de miroku fazendo-o abrir um pouco os olhos e olhar para a silhueta da única mulher que o fazia perder a cabeça só para protegê-la, que fazia seu coração bater de um jeito que ele nunca havia sentido...

Miroku fechou os olhos mais uma vez, esperando que ela prosseguisse.

- sabe... –sango virava a cabeça como se estivesse procurando algum lugar pra se esconder caso ele se acordasse – você sempre foi muito...importante pra mim...

Ela sentia uma angústia, e se miroku acordasse? Ela não queria parecer uma boba na frente dele, afinal por que ela estava fazendo isso?

Um longo silêncio se procedeu até que sango recobrou as forças e falou tudo que estava a engasgando.

- o motivo de eu esta aqui ainda forte lutando é você... eu não sei como, não sei mas você consegue me acalmar, me trazer paz –sango voltava a ficar de cabeça baixa, seus olhos, semicerrados, transmitiam o medo de ser rejeitada, uma vontade de parar ali mesmo, ela não queria nem pensar o que podia acontecer com ela se ele estivesse a escutando. Não...ela não podia parar agora... – apesar desse seu jeito... eu ainda... continuo feliz do seu lado... ah! Mas bem que você podia mudar de vez enquanto...podia mas... – era isso que ela temia, confundir as palavras, parecer uma idiota do lado dele _droga houshi-sama! Olha só..olha só..._- Olha só como você me deixa! Seu idiota! Eu me perco completamente... mesmo você estando dormindo a boba aqui ainda se confunde no que diz, eu não sei como pode acontecer isso... não sei!

Miroku simplesmente continuava estático, tentava respirar normalmente para não levantar nenhuma suspeita mas o fato de sango está falando tudo o que sentia o fazia ficar ansioso e com o coração acelerado.

- algumas vezes...eu penso que não sou o suficiente pra você... porque... porque sempre quando você ver outra mulher você vai lá... fica...-sango fechava os olhos como quem estivesse procurando o que dizer- fica fazendo aquelas perversões com as moças, dando em cima delas... eu queria que você soubesse controlar esses seus hábitos... não precisasse mudar mas... que fosse...pervertido assim...só comigo...-ela corou com as próprias palavras, sango simplesmente não acreditava no que havia dito. Ela só desejava um buraco pra se esconder.

O monge? deu um sorrisinho um pouco perverso mas logo voltou ao normal. Ele estava rezando para que aquela noite não se acabasse...

Sango logo se deu conta de que miroku estava dormindo ((ou será que não.. 8D)) e tentou se acalmar, mas o fato de ela ter dito aquilo era motivo de se envergonhar de se mesma _sango... onde está sua cabeça? Você ta ficando louca? O houshi-sama pode estar acordado ouvindo tudo! Ai meu deus..e se ele tiver? Não! Não pensa sango! Age! _– desde o começo eu te achei... um mulherengo mas...e você continua sendo! Mesmo assim eu ainda... continuava te am..gostando de você – amando..era isso que ela queria dizer e não tinha coragem, mas como? Ela se atrevera a falar que preferia que ele fosse pervertido só com ela..e algo tão simples e inocente como amar alguém ela não conseguia dizer...

- lá no monte hakurei... quando eu vi você naquele estado... eu não pensei em mais nada a não ser continuar lá com você...é que... veio na minha cabeça tudo o que eu passei com você, não eu não podia te deixar lá, não podia te deixar morrer antes de mim...

Miroku se segurava. Seus braços poderiam se mexer involuntariamente e abraça-la a qualquer momento...

- talvez eu pareça uma boba falando isso mas é que...é que eu sempre... –sango virou a cabeça pro lado, apesar de está escuro ela não conseguia encara-lo já bastava tudo o que dizia para ficar mais corada do que ficava normalmente, encara-lo, mesmo dormindo não seria boa ideia...não pra ela. –te admirei! _Sango! Fala certo! Diz logo que você o ama...você sabe disso! Por que fica evitando? Ele esta dormindo não tem o que temer... _A garota engoliu seco precisava falar, tirar aquele fardo das costas – não..eu não queria dizer isso... eu queria dizer que... eu sempre te amei... –sango pronunciara em um tom de voz mas baixo do que já falava, apesar disso miroku ouviu perfeitamente. Era aquilo que ele queria ouvir, sempre foi. Apesar dele saber muito bem que sango nutria um forte sentimento por ele, ouvir da boca dela que o amava sempre fora algo que desejava.

Quando ele já ia abraça-la, sango continuou, por sorte estava de cabeça baixa e não percebeu o movimento de miroku.

- é..é isso...eu sempre te amei –disse ela com um sorriso no rosto. Agora as palavras haviam se tornado mais soltas – Você não sabe o quanto me fez feliz quando... quando me fez a proposta... era como se você tivesse me mostrado um luz no fim do túnel, uma razão pra continuar firme e forte. Nossa eu te agradeço muito por isso, muito mesmo... apesar de não saber se você nutri o mesmo por mim...

Sango já estava voltando para seu lugar aliviada, quando alguma coisa a impediu de sair do canto pelo pulso, a garota estremeceu..será que ele estava...?

- h-houshi-sama??

Miroku permaneceu calado, sorriu e puxou sango para seus braços.

-n..não... –sango não conseguia falar direito, não podia imaginar...tudo que ela disse..tudo...ele ouviu.- você est..estava acordado esse tempo to-todo? Não... _não pode ser! _–ela não conseguia mais raciocinar direito e seu coração batia tão acelerado que tinha medo que ele conseguisse sentir, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que falar. O que ele podia fazer? A cada segundo em silencio que se passava era uma eternidade pra sango, toda aquela ansiedade, o medo de ser rejeitada só fez com que um lagrima rolasse pelo seu rosto.

Finalmente miroku falou alguma coisa...

- sango... eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo...

_O que?_ Sango corou mais com aquelas palavras (se isso fosse possível .-.) _"o homem mais feliz do mundo"? foi isso o que ele disse? _A garota sentiu o abraço ficando cada vez mais apertado. O mundo parou por alguns segundos somente para eles...

- eu quero que você saiba que... não importa o que aconteça... você sempre será a única para mim, sempre. Não importa quantas vezes eu acabe em uma confusão por causa de outras mulheres, você sempre será... minha única... razão pra viver...

_Ra-razão pra viver? Ho-houshi-sama eu... _– fico... tão feliz em saber disso... – sango apertava a roupa do monge com força, seus olhos que antes demonstravam medo e angustia se tornaram olhos cobertos de ternura e amor, e mais uma vez lagrimas partiram deles... lagrimas de felicidade que ela tentava esconder se miroku não havia chamado-a de boba até agora chamaria depois disso.

- a propósito, eu sou um idiota não é? Já te fiz sofrer tantas vezes... me desculpa...

- na...não..eu... –sango enxugou as lagrimas e olhou pro lado, o sol já estava pra nascer mas a escuridão ainda tomava conta da caverna. Ela levantou a cabeça e se aproximava mais do rosto de miroku.

Ela já conseguia sentir a respiração do monge se misturando com a sua...

_O que eu estou fazendo? E se ele...? ah! Isso não importa._

Os olhos dos dois começaram a se fechar até se encontrarem.

Naquela alvorada eles haviam dado o primeiro beijo.

Quando os dois se separaram para pegar um pouco de ar continuaram se entreolhando, os raios do sol que começara de nascer refletiam ligeiramente nos rostos do casal.

Era possível ver o amor daqueles dois só pelo olhar...

Miroku olhou rapidamente para o inu e a kagome e voltou a olhar para sango.

- eles vão se acordar daqui a pouco –observou.

- hmm... e o que você sugere? –disse sango com um sorriso malicioso

- vamos sair daqui? –miroku retrucou o mesmo sorriso.

Sango concordou e os dois foram para fora da caverna, para algum lugar um pouco mais escondido. Não demorariam muito...eles só queriam continuar juntos, a sós. Só mais um pouco.

Miroku encostou sango em uma arvore e a beijou de novo. Mas dessa vez era um beijo repleto de desejos que haviam escondido um do outro.

Os dois corações palpitavam juntos no mesmo ritmo como numa orquestra e mais uma vez pararam para respirar.

- você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso, sango. –dizia miroku enquanto acariciava o rosto da exterminadora. Ele não conseguia parar de admirá-la.

- obrigada... por me fazer tão feliz...

- o prazer é meu...- miroku se aproximava mais uma vez para o beijo quando derrepente...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Ahahahaha xDD quem quiser saber o resto é só torcer i.ix **

**Sim! Eu estou pensando em fazer 'razão para viver 2 A volta' -x **

**Tah..sem esse 'a volta' ai ó-o mas se eu fizer vai ser..kaham..digamos hentai (olhinhos brilhando pra sempre) wahh! Meu sonho é fazer hentai... se eu soubesse e tivesse coragem eu já teria feito XD e songfic também..\o mas sempre quando eu tendo fazer um songfic fica UMA BOSTA! X.X eu não sei,sinceramente não sei, como eu consigo estragar minhas fics..uu **

**Mas isso não importa u-ux ... o que importa é esse pedido de uma recém escritora ii/ **

**Aperta ali em baixo no GO? .-.0 **

**Nem que seja só pra dizer que eu não tenho futuro pra ser uma escritora.. T-T0 **

**E nem cai o dedo... çç **

**)O) **


End file.
